Et tu sais que je te veux
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Une envie glacée qui débouche sur quelque chose de plus chaud...


Bien le bonsoir les gens o/ Voici,avec un peus de retard,le cadeaux d'anniversaire d'Asuyo,notre cher collectioneur de lézard et membre du Scott's Pack ^_^ C'est écrit comme une partie de mon projet "Tout le monde aime Scotty Boy" mais c'est bien un cadeaux ! C'est donc un Scackson avec un titre tiré de la chanson "Shape of you" d'Ed Sheran et un crosso que je vous laisse découvrire même si il est des plus facile a deviner ^_^

Comme tout le monde le sais ou devraient le savoir,je ne me fait aucunes pepette avec ce que j'écris je ne fait que les utiliser pour le plaisir du peuple et le mien,bien évidemment ^_^

* * *

 ** _Et tu sais que je te veux ..._**

Attabler à la terrasse d'un café avec Liam,Jackson et Isaac,Scott se détendait qu'il dégustait la glace au caramel beurre salé qu'il avait commandé au serveur de la terrasse du café au quel, ils étaient assis en cette chaude après midi alors que les autres avaient demandé respectivement de la pistache pour son louveteau,de l'oréo pour le beta et de la banane avec des vermicelles colorés pour son amant. Ce qui avait bien fait rire le reste du groupe.

Petit ami qui léchait présentement sa cuillère d'une manière tellement équivoque, que l'érection que l'alpha développait en l'observant était proche de déchirer son qu'apparemment l'ancien lézard devait savoir puisqu'il souriait de toutes ses dents en le regardent.

Se redressent, prêts à dire quelque chose qui indiquerait clairement a Jackson qu'ils devraient tout deux prendre congé pour pouvoirs poursuivre cette "dégustation" ailleurs, une odeur bien spéciale qui lui passa sous le nez le fit retomber sur sa chaise aussi vite qu'il n'avait décidé de s'en lever.

Respirant profondément pour suivre la provenance de la flagrance, il dut se tourner un peu pour tomber sur l'une des tables les plus éloignées de la leur et remarquer les mouvements plus qu'évocateur que celui qui lui était de dos donnais au grand brun avec les cheveux au style décoiffer et aux oreilles légèrement pointues.

Ça,plus les taquineries de l'ex Kanima,il ne put que laisser libre cours à sa curiositer,alors qu'il reportait son regard sur son compagnion et laissa s'étendre son ouïe surnaturel vers le couple qui s'adonnait a son plaisir sans faire grand cas de ce qu'y l'entourait. Apprenant, en plus de certaines des préférences du brun, que celui qui avait la main plonger dans son pantalon s'appelait Rodney.

Ne tenant plus, surcharger par son sens de l'odorat, son ouïe et la vue qu'il recevait de celui qui partageait son lit, il se leva, pour de bons cette fois-ci, et agrippa le fils Withmore par la peau du cou sans lui laisser le temps de finir son délice glacé, pour l'en mener a sa suite et finir par le pousser contre l'un des murs de la première allée qu'ils croisèrent.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il dégrafa la braillette du jeans qui lui bloquait le passage, alors qu'il avait capturé les lèvres de son petit ami dans un baiser dévorant, avant de se laisser tomber sur ses genoux et d'engloutir, après avoir baissé son boxer, son membre dresser d'un seul coup, le faisant trembler et laisser échapper un gémissement profondément rauque qu'il ne put, apperament,ne pas retenir. Tout commes ses mains qui avaient agripper ses cheveux et qui les serraient sporadiquement au rythme de ses vas et viens.

Grognant un peu quand le blond donna un coup de hanche, poursuivant sa bouche, il se remit sur ses deux pieds, se collant a lui en laissant sa main lui prodiguer de rapide allé retours pendant qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille tout ce que son petit jeu de tout à l'heure lui avait donner envie de lui faire subir. Cette pipe n'étant que le commencement de ce qu'il comptait bien continuer a l'hôtel une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés.

Essouffler,tout autant que celui qui s'était amuser il y a de cela quelques instants avec un simple putain d'ustensile de cuisine,il laissa trainer son pouce sur la tête du sexe,qu'il enserrait de ses doigts, du fils adoptif de l'avocat. Ce qui le fit venir, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux avant qu'il ne prenne quelques minutes pour redescendre des sommet qu'il venait d'atteindre et voulus rendre l'appareil a l'hispanique.

Souriant,battant d'un mouvement doux les mains,qui voulurent a leurs tours retourner la faveur,rezipant le pantalon de l'ancien londonien,Scott l'attira avec lui dans la direction de l'entrée de la ruelle où il l'avait entraîner pour se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers le lieu,où la meute avaient poser bagages avant de partir exploré la ville, pour mettre a exécution ce qu'il avait susurré a l'oreille de son amis un peut plutôt,pendant qu'il lui donnait un aperçut de ce qui allait suivre.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
